


[中文翻译]Remember who I used to be (- who I am?)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 对于神代凌牙的存在而言，IV是必需的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [remember who i used to be (—who i am?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427784) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



为了确认神代凌牙依然存在着，IV是必要的。

凌牙很自私。

（神代凌牙一点也不像德鲁贝将他与之比较的那家伙。）

凌牙绝不会为了巴利安世界献出自己的生命。

（神代凌牙并不在另一世中为王。）

为了紧紧抓住这些，他需要一个能引出他身上最糟糕一面的人。

一个同样自私、又足够依赖他，因而会赞同这些观点的人。

IV。

凌牙讨厌这个，但正是因此才行之有效。如此自私自利。

他沿着肩上的伤疤抚摸，感到它仍在原处，安心地叹了口气。

我是神代凌牙。

（有时凌牙在想他是不是真能对IV这样做，是否真的可以保持这段关系继续下去——

有时他在想IV是不是已经知道了。）

凌牙看向睡在他身旁的IV。

在凌牙的要求下，IV已经在凌牙家住了一周了。

凌牙轻抚IV的头发，用目光描绘着他的伤疤，那道伤疤将IV与璃绪联系在一起，而使凌牙想到或许，至少璃绪是人类。随即再一次，璃绪毫发无损地康复了，显然她是——

_我不能这么想，_ 凌牙打断自己。 _我是神代凌牙。即使这副躯壳是巴利安，我也不会……_

“怎么了吗？”IV睁开那只没被伤疤贯通的眼睛看着凌牙，面上隐约浮现出几分焦灼。“又在想璃绪？”

“对。”这次，只有一半是谎言。

“她会醒过来的。就像上次一样。”IV把凌牙拉近，一条手臂环抱着他。

凌牙不太确定IV是不是知道凌牙距离他究竟有多远，或者他只是喜欢拥抱。

或许两边都是。

他避免看向IV的眼睛，“是啊。”

柔和地——近乎非同寻常地，因为IV的一切都与柔和毫不相干——IV稍稍捧起凌牙的脸。“你看，在你一整天都不肯和我对视的时候，你可不能说事情和我没有关系。”

凌牙想说他也不肯和游马对视；他们红色的眼眸让他想起巴利安们的眼睛，倘若他接受这份命运，他的一只眼睛也会变成红色，而他无法再逃避多久了——

他没有说出这些话，而是把IV的脑袋拉下来，吻了他。

他无法闭上眼，他无法沉迷于此。

_我甚至连自己是不是对这家伙有感情都不知道。_

有一部分的他想说至少他动了心，然而知道他并不是神代凌牙的另外那部分告诉他他在说谎，他只是在把IV当作自欺欺人的工具。

IV中断了这个吻，他抵着凌牙的嘴唇悄声细语，“至少再想出个谎言吧，凌牙。”

_这很痛苦。_

“你想听什么？”

“比你前几晚告诉我的那些事更可信的东西。”

凌牙感觉到IV和他十指交缠。“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么你留在这里，如果你——”

“你很清楚为什么。”IV的目光穿透了他。

_‘你是我第一个也是唯一一个朋友。’这是他说过的话。_

凌牙咬紧牙关。

IV皱着眉头等了整整一分钟。

凌牙心想即使算上IV至今为止的所为，他仍然不该承受这一切。

IV叹了口气。“好吧。我们睡吧。”

~*~

凌牙醒来时，他的头靠在IV胸口，从双眼的触觉来看，他确信他睡着时哭了。

考虑到他每晚做的那些梦，这不足为奇。

失去璃绪，失去自己，失去璃绪和他自己，在镜子里只看见个两眼一蓝一红的巴利安……

_噩梦从不停歇。_

凌牙等了一会儿，轻悄悄地爬起床，离开了房子。

下雨了。

_也许我该去看看璃绪。_

~*~

探望璃绪没什么用，他看着她的时候，想起的全是他们前世的记忆，璃绪感知其他巴利安的能力——

——感知巴利安同伴——

——璃绪的牺牲，她的No.，她有双红色眼睛的事实。

凌牙的D视镜提示来电。他接起电话，猜想那又是小鸟（她仍在试着让他跟游马对话）。“小鸟？”

“去你的，不是。”

“哦。”

“离开医院。我们得谈谈。”

凌牙叹息，但他现在宁可跟IV吵架，也不想继续思考这些。

~*~

“所以，为什么把我叫来这里？”

“你是不是打算跟我分手，只是说不出口？”

神代凌牙想说‘不’和‘别走’，另一部分的他则想‘是的，我们或许很快就要成为敌人’和‘迷失了’，而——

“跟我来。”

“诶？”

凌牙感觉他的右手——他戴着戒指的那只手——在颤抖，他吞咽了一下。“只管跟我来。”

~*~

前往凌牙父母墓地的路并不长，IV全程没有说一句话。

“‘神代’，这就是……？”IV睁大了眼睛。

凌牙点点头。“车祸。”

“这就是在困扰着你的事吗？”

“是也不是。总之，肯定不是关于你。”

IV皱了皱眉，显然并不满意凌牙含含糊糊的解释。

_我也不满意。_

凌牙踮起脚尖，轻轻吻了IV。“记住我。”

“这是什么意思？”

凌牙感觉一滴泪滑下他的脸颊，但眼泪和雨水混在一起，他怀疑IV没有注意到。“这么做就行了。”

IV点了点头，把凌牙拉进怀里。

这个拥抱并不温柔，却也不粗暴。它甚至不像IV一贯所做的那样带有占有的意味。

它包含着支持。

凌牙为此感激。

~*~

次日晚上，凌牙爬起来查阅他的家谱。

‘波塞冬海洋联合王国’。

‘大战因梅拉古公主的死亡而起，有几位王室成员在战乱中幸存，如若传言可信，他们的血脉流传至今。’

“见鬼。”他低声诅咒，希望自己没有惊醒IV。

_我的过去再无可置疑了。_

他起身走进浴室，面对着镜子。

他的左眼是红的。

凌牙眨了眨眼睛，一次，两次，但它没有消失，他一阵反胃，似乎自己是头怪物。

他猛地推开窗，觉得无法呼吸——

“凌牙。”

凌牙条件反射地转身，旋即掩住自己的左眼。“我——”

“我不知道发生了什么，但你得冷静下来。”

“你难道没有看见——”

“我看见你惊慌失措，举手投足都不像你了。”

_那是因为我不是我了。至少不是我所以为的我。_

凌牙意识到如果IV没有看见他的红眼，那就意味着它是他想象出来的，也就是说他正在慢慢发疯。

_至少比真的有一只红眼睛好。_

他试着表现得若无其事，“你好意思说。什么时候你成了比较成熟的那个？”

IV耸耸肩。“反正你从来就没成熟过。”

凌牙深呼吸了一分钟，平复了心跳。“嘿，IV。”

“嗯？”

“决斗吧。”

“现在？”

“现在。不用No.。”

“你还真敢在这种时候挑战我……”IV打个呵欠。“我会赢的。”

IV在微笑，而凌牙觉得他也许能继续再多做一会儿神代凌牙了。

~*~

“那张卡是什么？”IV在查看凌牙的牌库，为了帮他调整牌组。

凌牙抬起眼睛，“哦，那张。命运的交叉抽牌。我不太喜欢它的名字。命运不适合我。所以我不用它。”

_（他觉得过去的自己大概不会表示赞成。）_

“我明白了，”IV回答，但他没有看进凌牙的眼睛。“命运就是用来打破的。”

~*~

日子平和地过去，璃绪仍在医院，凌牙仍在否认。

凌牙不认为现在他还能独自入眠，因为他每次醒来都发现自己绝望地双手紧抓着IV的衬衫，他一次又一次不停梦见璃绪死亡、游马离他而去、IV不再原谅他的谎言。

_这些梦太过真实。_

“我不是怪物。”

他等待太阳升起，再次去探望璃绪。

~*~

他见到德鲁贝时，知道自己的时间到头了。

无法回避。即使他现在逃跑，他也会被抓住，事情只会更糟。

但神代凌牙并没有死。

~*~

纳修看着他的倒影，那毫无疑问也是神代凌牙的倒影。

他知道他会再次见到IV。

这一次，他会对IV说个他能相信的谎。

~*~

_为什么神代凌牙不肯死去？_

纳修无法熄灭他心中的火焰，他确知那是IV的错。

即使在纳修表现得那么残酷之后，在他成为自己曾害怕成为的模样之后，IV仍然能走入他心中，带出神代凌牙。

IV相信了那个谎言，但并未持续长久，纳修猜想自己是否还不够努力，然而并非如此——

他低估了IV。

他低估了IV对神代凌牙的感情，那就是他们结束的原因。

_这不会改变我的命运。_

因为纳修承认了自己总会有一部分永远是神代凌牙，但他仍是纳修。

他会为巴利安世界而战。

下一个要死去的是游马。

最后一个是纳修自己。

_谢谢你，IV_ _。_

~*~

他没指望还能看见这片天空。

他没指望自己还能有知觉，还能活着，还能——

_神代凌牙和纳修现在同为一人了，嗯？_

_也许打从一开始本就如此。_

他想起自己为复仇追杀贝库塔，彻头彻尾的自私，是他会将其和神代凌牙而非纳修联系在一起的行为。

_有时我真是个傻瓜。_

然而凌牙昔日的决断不会因此改变。

他从地上爬起来，摸出自己的D视镜。

一条来自IV的短信，发送自凌牙离开之前，地狱开始之前。

[红眼睛不衬你。]

_他早就知道？_

“这个混蛋，”凌牙咬牙切齿，拨通了IV的号码。

_“哦，你也回来了。”_

“‘哦，你也回来了’个头啊。你为什么什么都没说？”

_“你刚刚才看到那条信息？好吧，没告诉你是我的Fan Service_ _。我的工作就是取悦粉丝啊。”_

“你——”

_“介意开下门吗？天变冷了，而且我想再来一盘。”_

凌牙听见门铃响。

“……好吧。”

~*~

凌牙以为事情会很尴尬，他会被吼得不胜其烦，但他迎来的是一场冷静的决斗和一杯咖啡。

（凌牙输了。）

“IV，你为什么——”

“我死得毫无遗憾，所以为什么现在就得有了？你不也是吗？”

笑意悄然爬上凌牙的面孔。“你说得对。再来一盘？”

“当然。”


End file.
